


Wishful Thinking

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Black and Gold Corporation, F/M, Office, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Smut, Wonder Woman 1984, what do you wish for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: You and your boss Maxwell Lord, of Black Gold Cooperative, stay after hours to dispel some much needed desires. (totally plotless smut).
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You
Kudos: 11





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve! It’s crazy to think 2021 is just around the corner and yet, here we are. Blame this fic on my love for Pedro as the Mandalorian, who just so happened to play Max Lord in WW84. I apologize in advance if my Spanish endearments are spelled incorrectly.

“Tell me,” he purred, breath hot against the shell of your ear. “Tell me what you wish for and I can give you the world.”

“Max now is not a good time.” You managed to sputter out, despite being on top of his long glass desk, trying in vain to cross your ankles. You knew it was hopeless, especially since the biggest name in the business was falling to his knees before you. 

“I’m waiting.” His hands clasp onto your thighs now, warmth spreading up into your core at his seemingly innocent touch. You knew of his intentions, knew how he played his pawns. Every move was a challenge, a test. 

You smiled, holding in a breath as he hitched your dress higher, willing yourself not to squirm as he drew circles in the apex of your thigh. 

“Tell me,” he murmurs again, his tongue sending a shock of electric warmth jolting through you. You let loose a whimper at the pressure, glowering at him as he lifted a brow.

“I hate you,” you managed to gasp his hot breath close to your already thrumming core. “I hate what you’ve made me.” 

He responded in kind pressing a searing kiss on your thigh, locking onto your gaze, orbs dark and brimming with desire before you. You could’ve been on your knees before him, wanted to be the one to make him feel better, but oh how, he was ravishing you, looking at you as if he were proud, somehow proud of what you’d become because of him. 

“You shouldn’t scowl, mi querida. It doesn’t suit you.” 

You feigned a gasp, rolling your eyes. 

“Hmm? Was I scowling at you? The one who will be the most powerful man in the world practically overnight? Never.” 

“Then, please let me do this.” Now off his knees, he remained between you, tilting your chin to meet his pleading eyes. Before you could give as much as another excuse, he pressed against you, hands wrapping around your waist, warmth spreading throughout every inch of your body. You couldn’t deny the spark between you and your boss, the simmering attraction and pull you felt was no mystery. 

You wanted him, desired every inch of him, even if his company was a fraud and he was a crude businessman. Despite it all, you wanted him and only him. 

Reaching for his tie, you smirked, his brow quirking in a mixture of urgency and annoyance. You brought your lips to him, not wanting to waste a moment, relishing in getting drunk off his every touch. You grasped the lapels of his suit jacket, wanting him closer, the surge of urgency pulling between you like a raging current. However one single thought ruined your momentum and you pulled away, Max’s eyes filled with confusion at the sudden loss of your warmth. 

You peck him on the cheek, arm draped lazily across his neck.

“Alistar.”

He kisses you again, harder as though he didn’t hear a word. 

“What about him?” it doesn’t stop him from continuing his assault down to your neck, relishing the noises he’s drawing from you. 

You somehow manage to find your voice, head-spinning in ecstasy from his ministrations. 

“Isn’t it your weekend?”

He nibbled your lip more as an afterthought. 

“No. And I’m glad for it because I get to have you to myself.”

“But, your son…”

“Is none of my concern at the moment,” Max’s eyes darkened, his voice on the cusp of a growl as he rested his hands on your thighs. “Now, let me do this, please.” 

“Yes.” 

Your voice was a breathless whisper as he traced a thumb across your already swelling bottom lip. 

He could practically feel the heat radiating off of you, he was tired of your delays and small talk. Without warning, he brought your lips to his once more, slipping his fingers into your heated core. You moaned a slew of incomprehensible curses as you carded your fingers through his dirty blonde locks, relishing in the movement inside you, yet it still wasn’t enough. 

“Max, please.” Your grip around him was tight, hips rolling begging for more friction as he worked you steadily, bringing his thumb up to stroke your clit. Stars blurred your vision. You could think of nothing else but him and this moment. 

Foolishly, you forgot everything around you savoring the way his hands traversed your body, his hands everywhere needing you and your touch. You groaned against him, pulling away for a much-needed breath, staring into his chocolate orbs, lips a hair's breadth away. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, you glided your hand down to the seam of his pants, smirking as he tangled a hand in your hair right as you unclasp his belt. 

“These come off now, Mr. Lord.” 

You tugged gently, but with enough pressure so he knew just how urgent your need was. 

“Such a hurry and I haven’t done what I’ve always wanted with you, mi querida.” 

He huffed in amusement, sliding out his fingers you’d almost forgotten were still buried in you, dripped and soaked with your juices. You moaned softly, his gaze instantly locking onto you as he brought three fingers to his mouth, swirling his tongue around them greedily, gulping and savoring your taste. 

“You taste magnifica.” 

Groaning in ecstasy against your lips, he draws you in once more, kissing you hungrily. You moan at the taste of yourself against his soft swelling lips as he slides his tongue into you, claiming every inch of you your head spinning in overwhelming need and desire. 

You moan wrapping an arm around him, tugging desperately at his shirt, hoping in vain no buttons will be lost, his pants already lost on the floor beside him. He’d somehow taken the liberty of your malfunctioning to rid himself of the garment, not that you were complaining. You were left with a view of his large growing need and you hiss as you felt him pressing into your thigh. 

“Max...please.”

You squirm against him, his hardening length twitching against you and you release a triumphant grin, his breath hot against your neck once more. 

“Why don’t you grab it and ease the pain for me, hmmm? You can do a simple task for me can’t you?”

“If that is what you wish me to do, carino.” You slide your hand down his thigh, the other still wrapped around his neck as you gently stroke his throbbing length, savoring the gasp your cold touch brings to his lips.

“That’s right, there’s the Max only I get to see. So desperate, wanting to be acknowledged for all his hard work.” You pick up your pace, earning a choked groan. “You need to relax just need to be on the edge, begging for release. You can do it for me, Max, come on. It’s what I desire right here at this moment.”

He growls, sending tremors down your spine. Making you irrevocably wanting more of him and his touch. “W-what I need is to be inside you. Now.” 

In an instant, he was on you. Leaning you back against his desk, the cool glass meeting your fiery skin. In a mere matter of seconds, he was aligning himself with you and in a blink, nothing but pain followed by a vortex of consuming pleasure circled you and you felt him all at once, moaning his name into the star lite sky, admiring the view of the world and all the dreams Maxwell Lord had to offer you. 

You and he were an unstoppable force and with each thrust of his hips, neither of you was ready to relinquish the end of the night, on verge of release as he bit your shoulder, holding you as his life depended on it, for he couldn’t you were his everything, his lifeline and you’d be damned well assured that he would be yours for the rest of time, making all your dreams and now his, come true.


End file.
